Known from the prior art is the production of pyrolysis liquid fuel by means of pyrolysis from different raw materials. In addition, the so-called fast pyrolysis is known.
The problem in producing a pyrolysis liquid is that the moisture in pyrolysis liquid fuel, particularly one produced from logging residue or other bio-based raw material, is often high, which reduces the heat value of the product and also raises the production costs per thermal unit. The moisture in a pyrolysis liquid can be reduced by drying the raw material, which is not always cost-effective. Another problem in the produced pyrolysis product, in addition to moisture, is impurities which it contains. A further problem in the production of a pyrolysis liquid is that a compressor is used to circulate gas in the pyrolysis process, such compressor requiring a very pure gas in order to operate.